freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
The storyline of FNAF (1,2 AND3!) Okay I know what you are thinking, "why listen to this guy?" Let me explain. Everyone seems to think that it all starts with fnaf 1, with the 5 animatronics. Now a normal observer would agree. Yet phone guy, who dies the same week, says in the first game that he remembers the bite of 87. Now in number 2, he says he will most likely be taking over Jeremy's shift, and Jeremy will take the day shift. So phone guy is definetly the same guy, and fnaf is a prequel. There are numerous facts also about how on the pay check in the second game it says 11-12-87. That means that Jeremy can be the one who recieves the bite. You are thinking "but.. But... There was some videos saying its a child!!" Those are just some videos. They never said it had to be a child. Have me remind you they said on night 4 about how the animatronics were fine with children, but at humans they just.. Stare. Now also, there are a couple more facts to point out. The murder is almost DEFINETLY at the time of the game, they were closing down... Blah blah blah... Police involved, you get the jazz. So also, this leaves us for a couple more things your thinking. "But... Something borrowed... Bonnies face!!!" Well let me point this out. Remember how they said on one of the later nights about Freddy Fazbears diner? Thats the beginning. The animatronics from the first game are from there. Basically its a prequeal to the prequel. The animatronics, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy came from there. In the second game phone guy mentions about how Foxy was always his favorite? Phone guy is a grown man, and even if he did say it in the first game, he is also still old in the second game. So that means he probably went to the first Diner. Meaning that the animatronics were there. They went out of repair, and they made Fazbear Pizzaria. The second game. "But.. But.. They said on night one of the second game that the old restraunt is closed down now!!" Well yes, but remember it IS a prequel, so five nights at freddys 1 comes AFTER. So yes, the diner DID happen. And phone guy states that they are trying to track down that owner. And bonnie, his face? They just simpley put it back on him. Have i remind you in the trailer of the first game he could take OFF his face. Remember, they state they spent a sma fortune on those new animatronics? Well the new bonnie, chica and everyone were A LOT. Why do you think in the first game you are a worker there and the job is really really crappy, and you get minimum wage. Basically you put all thise together and you get the story. And also, listen to the voices of the characters. The new ones have new sounds, like they sound like real screams. Like balloon boy SOUNDS LIKE A REAL BOY!! So that could be the fact that the voice boxes in the expskeleton or whatever are getting like broken, singing the same songs over and over. And have i remind you, they are in debt for spending all the money on animatronics. "But why didnt they get any money for the children coming to see?" Remember how the place is supposed to close down because nobody wants to go to the pizzaria? Thats because the bite of 87. Nobody wants to go, place shutting down. This is all based on the facts GIVEN. I bet five nights at freddys 3 will be coming out in the spring time, about a diner.